


[vore] Very Interesting

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-fatal vore, Tentacles, Vore, safe vore, soul vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: (Post-void) Gaster entertains himself experimenting with/tormenting Sans





	[vore] Very Interesting

Gaster’s tentacles loosened their grip, but Sans didn’t seem to react at all, not moving, not even breathing. After a few moments one eye cracked open, hopeful that the ordeal was over.

Gaster had been waiting for that. He grinned, and Sans tensed, pressing against the tentacles. A new tentacle formed and reached in among Sans’s ribs; Sans started to squirm, and the tentacles around his limbs tightened again to keep him still. He flinched as the tentacle found his soul and wrapped around it. Gaster could feel an echo of his fear and dismay, but the void forming the tentacles wasn’t as good a conductor of emotions as the actual body or a purely magical construct. It would be interesting to make a more thorough comparison at another time.

Gaster pulled the soul out and transferred it to his hand, and the connection strengthened. His own amusement only deepened Sans’s terror, creating a feedback loop. Gaster didn’t want Sans to panic too much, perhaps even pass out from terror; he massaged the soul gently with his fingers. He could feel through the link his success in distracting Sans from his fear, if it wasn’t apparent enough from the way he squirmed, not trying to escape but unable to stay still, and the blue on his cheekbones. Soon his soul was oozing something translucent that dripped down Gaster’s fingers.

Gaster tried to maintain a clinical detachment as he brought the soul to his mouth, so that Sans wouldn’t realize his intentions through the link. Sans was too distracted to notice Gaster’s jaws open, tongue lolling out, made of the same black void as his tentacles but with more of his natural magic as well. Sans certainly noticed when Gaster licked his soul, scraping off some of the faintly blue ooze, which he brought back into his mouth and swallowed as Sans moaned, eye lights rolling.

Gaster stuck out his tongue again, curling it around the bottom of the soul. Sans was alarmed by whatever it was he felt through their link, and tried to sit up, but the tentacles held him down. “Gaster, stop! What are you doing?”

Gaster didn’t answer, but opened his jaws wider and drew the soul inside.

“No, wait!” Sans yanked loose from one of the tentacles, just for a brief moment before it curled around his humerus again, but long enough to prop himself up with one arm. Gaster closed his jaws, letting the soul sit there, held in place with a light pressure from his tongue, and watched Sans’s reaction. Sans struggled for a few moments before realizing Gaster had stopped to observe him. Sans paused too, tamping down his panic, but still breathing hard. “Gaster, please. Whatever you’re thinking about doing—please don’t.”

They looked at each other for a moment. Gaster could hardly answer with his mouth full of Sans’s soul. He pressed his tongue against it harder, massaging and prodding. Sans gasped and fell back onto the table. Gaster’s mouth filled with the soul’s emissions, which he swallowed, sucking the soul clean. Sans groaned in protest, and Gaster let the tentacles lie limply curled around him, as he didn’t seem capable of much resistance at the moment. Sans had nearly managed to roll onto his side when Gaster abruptly swallowed his soul.

The soul was deep in the void that comprised most of his body now, so he couldn’t feel nearly as much of Sans’s emotional reaction to his soul being squeezed down into the void. But it certainly looked pleasurable, the way Sans writhed and curled up on the table. Gaster gently pulled him back into position with his tentacles.

“What did you do?” Sans panted. “Where’s my—?”

“Your soul? It’s right here.” Gaster gestured to the approximate location of the soul with one hand. “I take it you would like it back?”

“Of course I want it back.” Sans was too anxious to put any venom into the statement.

Gaster smiled. “Say ‘please.’”

“Please can I have it back?” Sans said obediently.

“Of course you may.” Gaster leaned forward. His body was made entirely of black void goo, so any separate parts like legs and torso were mere affectations. He gave up the illusion of a humanoid shape to let some of his mass pool onto the table around Sans’s feet.

When Sans felt the void brush against his feet, he twitched. Gaster’s tentacles held his legs in place more firmly, but he kept the tendrils curled around Sans’s upper body relaxed enough for him to look down and see what was happening. The void began to envelop Sans’s feet. Sans tried to kick but the thick tentacles pinned down his legs and the ooze creeping up his ankles now also resisted motion.

“Gaster, what is this?” A tear that had been caught on the edge of Sans’s eye socket trickled out.

“You wanted your soul back, didn’t you?” Gaster pulled most of his mass onto the table, oozing forward over Sans’s legs. “I’m letting you retrieve it.”

Gaster leaned over Sans, and the tentacles that had been holding the skeleton in place started to slide him across the table, pushing him deeper into the black goo. Sans gasped as it started to engulf his pelvis, and squirmed futilely against the tentacles.

“Mmm,” said Gaster. “Stay still and it’ll be over faster.” Sans’s squirming was by no means unpleasant, but holding him down was taking up some of his concentration.

Sans didn’t listen at all, straining against the tentacles as they forced his arms to his sides. Once his hands were securely stuck in the black ooze, there wasn’t much he could do anymore. Gaster relaxed his tentacles as Sans twisted his shoulders this way and that, pulling at his arms and spine but unable to take back even a centimeter from the void.

Gaster pushed himself forward, his entire body resting on the table now, taking in more of Sans’s spine and his lowest ribs. He had to take on a blobbier, wider shape to accommodate Sans, at least for the moment. He found he could pull Sans deeper using nothing but his primary mass, and finally withdrew the tentacles.

Sans glared up at him as his ribs sank pair by pair into the void. Gaster let the internal goo swirl around Sans’s bones and soul, making him shudder and blush instead.

Sans seemed determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing him beg, but the void fully engulfing his rib cage and touching his lower jaw brought him a renewed sense of urgency. “G-Gaster, please, don’t—” But he was cut off as the goo surrounded his jaw, and went on to fill the empty spaces in his skull, eye lights blinking out as the magic there was disturbed, before the round top vanished beneath the surface.

Gaster let himself spread out on top of the table for a few minutes, resting, and then gathered himself up into a more compact form, forcing Sans to curl up inside him. He had such utter control he could arrange the skeleton however he liked—he could have easily ripped him apart, if he wanted—but good to his word, he maneuvered Sans’s soul back into his rib cage.

Sliding off the table, he reformed his legs. Even curled up, Sans’s extra volume was noticeable. He leaned against the table, adjusting to his altered center of gravity. Fortunately he had plenty of experience altering his shape since incorporating the void goo. He felt the slight pressure of Sans trying to move, and deliberately relaxed his grip on him to allow him to squirm a little. He would let the skeleton go eventually, but in the meantime, this was very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaster's like, this must be what it's like to be pregnant :3
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com)


End file.
